Chapter 23: BEN Drowned
"Holy shit, Ben". Says Rock as she gets up. I laugh. "It's funny to beat up Kishins, I guess". Link laughs too. "So I have a murderer for a brother eh?" She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna have to get used to you". I smile. "Yeah, I guess so". Link's eyes fall onto my hand. She stares at my hand for a while. "What's wrong Link?" I ask her. Link picks up my hand, revealing the weird symbol on it. Link stares at it with wide eyes, and mutters something. Rock looks at us. "What's wrong?" I wave my hand in front of Link, and she snaps out of it. "S-Sorry! I J-Just, the T-Triforce on your H-Hand..." I take a look at my hand. "A Triforce? What's that?" I ask. My fairy, Elvira, flies out of my hat. Link backs away. "You have a f-fairy too?! We're like exact copies!" Elvira sits on my shoulder and stares at Link. "Who's this broad?" Elvira asks. I hit Elvira lightly. "Be nice, Elvira! This is Link, she's my sister". Elvira seems surprised by this, so she quickly flies into my hat. Link leans against a tree, as if to think a bit. Rock sits down and chews on some...grass? What the hell? I sit down and play my ocarina. Link looks at me again. "You have an ocarina too? What the heck?!" I look at her, confused. "Of course I have an ocarina! I made it myself". I play "Phantom Epona's Song", and my horse comes running to me. I wave to Phantom, and she comes over and nudges me. That's when Link totally gets freaked out. I don't understand why though. She backs away from me. "R-Rock....are you seeing this?! Why is he exactly like me?! This is so weird!" Rock tries to calm her down. "Look Link, maybe he's just a stalker and..." I stop her from saying it, "I AM NOT A GOD DAMN STALKER!" Elvira flies out of my hat and hits me. "Shut the hell up, Ben! Your voice is so damn annoying!" Then Link's fairy comes out of her hat. "Why don't you just shut up about it!" Link's fairy yells. And before you know it, these two fairies are fighting like its the end of the world. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Screams Link. Elvira goes up to Link's face. "Nobody tells me to shut up!" Yells Elvira. I grab Elvira and shove her in a jar. "OKAY THEN! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" I yell. I turn to Link's fairy. "What's your name?" I ask her. "That dope who just yelled at you was Elvira". The fairy goes up to me, with a softer tone of voice. "My name is Navi". Says the tiny fairy. "And yes, Elvira really IS a dope!" Elvira goes out of my hat, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" Screams Elvira. I just facepalm and walk away. Eh? What else can I do?